It is well known that compost-type toilets, which are constructed to take out of the toilet the decomposition-treated solid component in excrement after removing the liquid component by volatilizing or vaporizing, has utility in the areas where there is no sewer system provided, or abandonment of excrements into waste water disposal pits is forbidden to prevent pollution of the underground water and the like. Although extensive research and development work has been conducted with a specific view to increasing the treatment capacity (especially, the capacity for volatilizing the liquid component) to treat completely excrement from a large number of persons, the compost-type toilet equipment conventionally used in the past, because it is constructed to treat the excrement (solid or liquid wastes) simultaneously without separation, requires no enormous amount of time and energy for vaporization or volatilization of the liquid component, and has serious imperfections, as is particularly the case in areas or locations of low temperature and high humidity, such as a marked decrease in the treatment capacity which causes excrement, especially liquid wastes, to overflow outside the equipment. Additional installation of a means for heating and vaporization such as a heater to increase the vaporization capacity for liquid wastes, not only makes the construction complex but also expensive. Specific examples of the conventional compost-type toilet equipment are for example described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 35342-1975 and Japanese Patent Application No. 66476-1973. The present invention has been made with the specific aim of solving the above-mentioned drawbacks pertaining to the conventional compost-type toilet.